Dance D'Amour
by Cat Dax
Summary: As aventuras e desventuras que o amor sempre causa em nossas vidas. Alternative Universe, sem mundo mágico aqui, Slash e Het. James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Snape/Luna, Regulus/Lucius. NC-18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A série Harry Potter pretence a J.K. Rowling. Nada aqui nos pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganhamos nada com ela.

**Sinopse:** O primeiro capítulo será focado apenas na família Potter, embora outros personagens façam uma pequena aparição, porém no desenrolar da trama outros núcleos começarão a fazer participações expressivas.

**Universo:**AU, em um mundo sem magia onde os personagens não possuem características fantásticas ou poderes mágicos. Vivem em um mundo como o nosso e têm empregos comuns.

**Avisos:**Contém drama e cenas de sexo explícito heterossexual e homossexual.

Essa fanfic não contém spoilers, pois a história se desenvolve em um universo completamente diferente do original.

**Ships:** James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Snape/Luna, Regulus/Lucius

**N.A.:**Essa história foi escrita a quatro mãos, mas de forma tão integrada que o próprio texto se confunde de modo que não se torna possível saber de quem é a autoria de qual cena, portanto assinaremos como se fôssemos um só usando o codinome CatDax e de agora em diante também postaremos na primeira pessoa do singular em todas as notas.

**Rated**: M/ NC-17

**Dance D'Amour**

_Por Cat Dax_

**Prólogo**

Amores de colegial sempre aconteceram e continuam acontecendo dia após dia; é uma constante universal na escola, assim como os quadros e os próprios professores.

Amores de colegial não costumam durar muito, mas no caso de James e Lily, isso durara mais do que qualquer um esperaria. Talvez porque eles não começaram como um par de namoradinhos adolescentes; James e Lily se bicaram por anos antes de finalmente se conhecerem e começarem a namorarem. Namoro que, para surpresa de todos, virou um casamento.

Ele agora, um grande jogador de beisebol, ela formada em botânica havia conseguido um emprego muito bom perto de casa, para que tivesse mais tempo para se dedicar à família e ao filho único Harry, parece a imagem de uma família muito feliz, mas existem coisas que só quem convive sabe... E outras que dispensam convivências...

Os defeitos de Lily eram do primeiro tipo, os de James do segundo. O fato é que como qualquer relacionamento longo o deles também tinha suas fragilidades e apesar de serem jovens ainda já pareciam desgastados pelas doces surpresas da vida conjugal.

Lily amava James. Ela realmente o fazia. Mas às vezes, ela se perguntava o por que. James a decepcionara tanto, de tantas maneiras diferentes, que ela ainda se perguntava como eles estavam juntos.

O fato de que James parecia completamente alheio a situação delicada que seu casamento vivia só irritava ainda mais Lily. Remus, e até mesmo Sirius conseguiam ver que as coisas não eram mais cor-de-rosa entre eles. Até Harry a olhava às vezes de um jeito estranho, como se soubesse de algo que não fora dito.

Nessas horas ela pensava em Severus, nos momentos em que ele a visitava. James, para desgosto de Lily, ainda tinha a mesma opinião limitada de Snape da época do colégio, mas Severus era às vezes um dos poucos motivos que Lily tinha para sorrir durante o dia.

Mas esse não era um dia, ou melhor, uma noite para aborrecimentos, era o aniversário de casamento dos dois e Lily estava disposta a esquecer dos problemas e se divertir.

Estava em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro com um vestido simples e discreto, mas ainda assim muito sensual contornando suas curvas de modo gracioso e elegante. Os cabelos estavam soltos como James gostava bem escovados com um brilho incrível e agora dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem suave onde todo o destaque estava no contorno dos olhos verdes...

Harry estava no quarto no computador teclando com os amigos, mas os ouvidos estavam atentos e apesar de não ter nada a ver com isso, olhava o relógio a todo o momento sem conseguir deixar de perceber que o pai estava começando a ficar atrasado novamente.

Não muito longe dali, James comemorava o aniversário de casamento com os amigos, no começo claro não era pra ser uma comemoração... Tudo se iniciou com um brinde e aí vieram as recordações, o tempo foi passando e James foi bebendo e foi ficando.

Quando começou a escurecer, Remustocou o ombro do amigo dizendo:

- James parece que já está na sua hora, você é um cara de sorte, não deixe Lily esperando...

Sorriu e piscou para o amigo de um jeito divertido e todos começaram a rir mandando James embora.

James riu já levemente alterado pela bebida; desde os tempos de colégio, ele ficava bêbado mais fácil do que os outros.

- Caras vocês estão me expulsando? Achei que vocês fossem meus amigos!

- Nós somos - Sirius respondeu - e é justamente por isso que queremos evitar que você venha amanhã chorando seu traseiro arrependido para nós porque a Lily te chutou por você chegar tarde no aniversário de casamento.

- Ouch, Sirius, achei que você me amava - disse James, dramaticamente - Ok, vocês querem me chutar, tudo bem, mas eu vou tomar a saideira antes. Peter passa mais um copo aí para mim.

Peter, um tanto receoso, fez como James pediu. Mas, para a preocupação dos amigos, James não parecia tão ansioso em partir.

Em casa Lily já havia terminado de se arrumar a algum tempo e estava na sala de estar esperando, já começava a ficar preocupada...

Levantou cruzando a sala com um suspiro e pegou a bolsa com o celular pensando em ligar para James, se demorando apenas um segundo... Será que valia mesmo a pena? O que ele ia dizer? Que estava com os amigos como sempre? Por que ligar e ouvir uma história que já conhecia tão bem?

Voltou ao sofá se jogando entre as almofadas sem se importar com o penteado bem feito, ainda olhando o celular... E se ligasse para Snape?

Contraiu os lábios e fechou os olhos querendo a todo custo afastar aquela ideia da cabeça, não ia fazer isso hoje... Chorar no ombro do Snape no dia do aniversário de casamento já seria demais! Definitivamente, hoje não!

- James... Você não acha que já teve demais, cara? - Peter perguntou, quando James tentou pegar outro copo de cerveja.

- Peter, cuida da sua vida, cara. - disse James, a voz enrolada.

- Peter tá certo, James. Já passou da hora de você estar em casa. - disse Sirius, a expressão séria.

- O que você são agora caras, minha esposa? - disse James, indignado.

- Não, James, porque a sua esposa está agora em casa, linda e arrumada, esperando o marido para comemorar o aniversário de casamento, e você está aqui enchendo a cara com a gente. E se você não tivesse bebido você concordaria com a gente. A Lily merece mais do que isso, James. - disse Remus, impedindo James de pegar outro copo.

- Certo! - grunhiu James, irritado - Vou dirigir para casa.

- Não, você não vai, porque você é o mais bêbado de nós. De nós, o Peter foi quem menos bebeu então ele dirige. - disse Sirius, em tom indiscutível.

James preferiu não discutir, apenas saiu do bar batendo o copo vazio na mesa e se dirigiu até o carro... Peter suspirou e seguiu o amigo, coçando a cabeça e abrindo os braços para o grupo que olhava da mesa com uma mistura de revolta e pesar.

- Como ele pode chegar a esse ponto? - Disse Sirius lamentando a situação.

Peter entrou no carro e abriu a porta para James que entrou sem dizer uma palavra, quando o amigo tentou dizer qualquer coisa ele levantou a mão com um gesto firme que dizia claramente "não quero ouvir sermão!".

Peter dirigiu até a casa de James e o deixou na porta partindo logo em seguida sem querer imaginar como Lily ia receber o marido nesse estado.

James tentou enfiar a chave na fechadura, mas aquilo parecia impossível! Quando cansou de tentar começou a tocar a campainha alucinadamente.

Lily já estava quase desistindo de tudo e ir dormir, quando ela ouviu a campainha tocar em um ritmo alucinado, o que respondeu imediatamente à sua pergunta sobre quem era. Ela mordeu o lábio com força; ela não ia chorar. Ela não daria a James aquela satisfação.

- Mãe? Você quer que eu... - Lily assustou-se ao ver Harry em sua frente, um olhar preocupado, indagando se ela queria que ele lidasse com isso. Era uma oferta tentadora, mas isso não era sobre Harry.

- Não, meu filho, isso é sobre o seu pai e eu. Mas obrigada. Por favor, fique no seu quarto, você realmente não precisa ver isso. - disse Lily, tentando sorrir.

Harry assentiu relutante, e voltou para seu quarto. Lily dirigiu-se a porta e a destrancou; após ver James por alguns segundos, ela virou o rosto, irritada.

- Não diga nada James. Você realmente não precisa dizer nada. - Lily voltou a morder o lábio com força, tentando se controlar.

James sorriu e abriu os braços chamando Lily para junto de si... Vendo que ela não se movia ele levou o dedo aos lábios fazendo sinal de silêncio, prometendo com o gesto que ficaria calado e em seguida abriu os braços novamente.

Ela cruzou os braços se segurando e abaixou a cabeça fazendo que não.

- Não James...

Queria dizer tantas coisas, mas seria impossível sem chorar... Passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto de desespero e abandono, será que ele algum dia teria noção da solidão em que ela se encontrava nesse momento?

Deu as costas e voltou correndo para o quarto, batendo a porta com toda a força e tinha e se jogando na cama, segurando os cabelos com força como se concentrar naquela dor física fosse impedi-la de chorar.

James ficou confuso por alguns minutos, e após a desorientação, tentou entrar no quarto. Ao ver que estava trancado, começou a bater.

- Vá embora, James! Eu não quero falar com você agora. - disse Lily de dentro do quarto, a voz abafada.

James tentou bater mais algumas vezes, mas como Lily não abrira, ele foi se sentar no sofá, desorientado. Após alguns minutos, adormecera, e a casa entrara em um silêncio mortal.

De dentro do seu quarto, Harry olhava fixamente pra uma das paredes, o notebook esquecido a seu lado na cama. Ele amava seu pai, e ele era sem dúvidas um excelente pai, mas ele odiava a forma como ele negligenciava sua mãe às vezes. Ele queria falar com ela, mas sabia que ela só queria ficar sozinha agora.

Harry suspirou, tentando se concentrar em outras coisas.

James acordara meia hora depois, com a cabeça latejando. Olhando em volta, deu-se conta de que estava no sofá. Ele ainda estava embriagado, mas sentia-se mais sóbrio do que antes, e sentindo o remorso lhe bater, tentou novamente falar com Lily.

Sem obter resposta, James disse, após a terceira batida:

- Lily, por favor, vamos conversar. Me desculpe, eu... Por favor, abra a porta.

Lily não dormira, estava sentada na cama. Ao ouvir a voz mais firme de James, Lily soltou um suspiro, cansada, e abriu a porta para ele.

James entrou devagar, parecia abatido e triste... Segurou a mão de Lily acariciando os dedos dela sem saber o que dizer.

- James, isso tudo que eu não queria que tivesse acontecido com a gente... - Ela foi a primeira a dizer.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando

- Eu sei Lily, eu realmente não queria que isso tivesse acontecido e...

- Não James! Eu não estou falando disso! Não se resume a isso! Eu estou falando do nosso casamento, eu estou falando de tudo!

Ele levantou a cabeça surpreso com aquela declaração que a esposa fazia quase aos gritos, estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia muito cansada.

- Você parece nem perceber que tudo está desmoronando em volta da gente! Não existe mais nada...

Ela voltou a sentar na cama segurando a colcha com força.

- Lily, mas o que você... - James tentava clarear os pensamentos, mas seu estado e as declarações de Lily tornavam tudo mais difícil - Eu sei que eu tenho minhas falhas, mas...

- É claro que você tem James, eu sei disso! - Lily interrompeu - Eu sabia delas quando me casei com você. Eu não sou perfeita, também. Mas ultimamente... Parece que nós estamos caminhando para um buraco, e você sequer se deu conta disso!

Lily estava fazendo um claro esforço para não chorar. James queria se aproximar dela, mas sem certeza se isso seria um gesto bem vindo ou não, ele manteve-se em seu lugar.

- Lily, eu não sabia que você se sentia assim, e...

- Esse é o problema. Você não sabia. Você não notou. E acho que isso resume nosso casamento. - disse Lily, amargamente.

James suspirou, perdido no que fazer. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele realmente não fazia ideia do que fazer para consertar a situação.

- Lily, você quer que... Você quer ficar sozinha? Você quer que eu saia?

- Mais sozinha do que eu já estou? Onde eu vou parar se ficar mais sozinha que isso?

Lentamente ela foi se deitando... Segurou a mão de James e fez com que ele se sentasse e deslizou pousando o rosto na perna dele.

Buscando algum conforto fechou os olhos, se fechando num mundo só dela imaginando o Snape ali a acolhendo com o carinho que dedicou a ela desde a infância.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** o foco desse capítulo é Sirius/Remus, e um pouquinho da relação fraternal de Sirius e Regulus.

**Capítulo 1**

Regulus não estava exatamente animado com seu aniversário, como se não bastassem seus próprios problemas ainda tinha que se esforçar a todo o momento para não pensar em todo o mal estar que o comportamento de James tinha causado naquela mesa de bar no dia anterior. Não queria em imaginar em que condições o amigo devia estar agora. Não queria e não ia! Hoje não seria um dia para aborrecimentos, ia comemorar seu aniversário da melhor maneira possível com o irmão e com Remus.

Mal terminou de colocar a mesa e a campainha tocou, abriu mantendo certa distância e dando um passo para trás assim que girou a chave, tentando evitar abraços e palavras sentimentais sem muito sucesso. Os dois o abraçaram e dedicaram um feliz aniversário com as brincadeiras de sempre.

- Hey hey hey... Menos... Sei que gostam muito de mim, mas pelo menos tentem não me sufocar com tanto abraço.

Rindo foi andando na direção da mesa fazendo um sinal para que o casal se sentasse enquanto servia as taças com um ótimo vinho.

- Preparem-se, hoje tenho um brinde a fazer... E uma grande revelação!

Sirius pegou sua taça e a depositou na mesa, esperando Regulus pegar a dele. Olhando para seu irmão, Sirius sorriu debochadamente e disse:

- Eu entendo o brinde, pois você sempre gostou de comemorar aniversários, mas sobre que grande revelação você está falando? Você anda escondendo segredos de mim, moleque?

Regulus brindou com Sirius e Remus e tomou um gole do vinho antes de responder, dirigindo-se a seu irmão, em um tom arrogante:

- Por favor, Sirius. O que você não sabe da minha vida daria para escrever um livro.

- Hmm, senhor misterioso. Te conheço como ninguém garoto, e o que eu não conheço é fácil deduzir. - Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom arrogante, e por alguns segundos, Remus não pode deixar de achar estranho o quão parecidos Sirius e Regulus eram, não só fisicamente, mas nos mesmos gestos, com os mesmos tons de vozes. Regulus costumava ser mais sério, mas eles ainda eram terrivelmente parecidos.

- Você não é exatamente um mestre da arte de dedução, Sirius. - disse Remus, após sair de seus devaneios. Regulus assentiu em aprovação, e disse:

- Você não é exatamente Sherlock Holmes, irmão.

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, inalterado.

- Calúnias, e vocês sabem disso. Mas não é sobre mim que estamos falando... Eu quero saber agora, que novidade é essa, Regulus? Ou você vai me fazer esperar o resto da noite por tão bombástica revelação.

Regulus passou a mão pela nuca, meio levantando os cabelos, havia se preparado cuidadosamente para esse momento, mas agora que era chegada a hora, parecia tão difícil dizer que ele começou a rir e no momento em que todos o encaravam naquela expectativa a campainha tocou novamente... Novamente? Mas espera aí!

- Não tem mais nenhum convidado! Que é isso agora?!

Com uma mistura de frustração e alívio Regulus se dirigiu lentamente até a porta abrindo e ficando tão surpreso com a enxurrada de parentes que entrava que mal conseguiu levantar uma das mãos para conter todos que se acotovelavam sem pedir licença fazendo muito barulho e cantando parabéns.

Na mesa no fundo do jardim, Remus e Sirius pareciam estátuas, completamente paralisados com as taças na mão desejando que um buraco no chão se abrisse para que os dois pudessem sumir.

Sirius suspirou olhando para Remus e virando a taça de uma só vez.

- Teletransporte faz uma falta nessas horas...

Foi tão espontâneo e tão apropriado para o momento que Remus abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir da situação.

Regulus olhou desanimado para toda a plateia ao seu redor; sua mãe e seu pai, irritantemente eufóricos, Bellatrix e Rudolphus, Narcisa e um visivelmente entediado Draco. Ele agradeceu o fato de que Lucius não estava junto com eles; tornaria toda a situação ainda mais desconfortável e bizarra.

Vendo Regulus sendo engolfado em abraços por todos os membros da família, Sirius não pode deixar de sentir pena do irmão.

- Pobre Reg, ele não é exatamente um cara afetivo. Ele deixou a garrafa de vinho por aí? Eu definitivamente preciso estar mais bêbado para isso.

- Ele não deixou, mas você pode beber o resto do meu. Eu prefiro não estar bêbado nessa situação. - Sirius aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

- Mãe, pai, família... O que vocês fazem por aqui? - disse Regulus, quando finalmente conseguiu se soltar.

- O que mais, Regulus? Viemos comemorar seu aniversário com você, assim você não precisa estar sozinho e - Walburga repentinamente parou de falar, notando com surpresa Sirius e Remus em um canto - se bem que você não está exatamente sozinho.

O flagrante caiu como uma bomba no meio da comemoração.

Walburga abriu os braços de forma teatral caminhando até Sirius e lhe dando um abraço não correspondido enquanto Sirius permanecia parado balançando a cabeça.

- Mãe, por favor...

Protestou a afastando delicadamente.

O silêncio era total entre os convidados até que Bellatrix resolveu se manifestar apontando desdenhosamente para Remus.

- É festa de família ou baile gay?

Na mesma hora Narcisa tapou os ouvidos de Draco segurando o filho protetoramente, apesar dele já ser um homem adulto.

Foi a senha para que todos começassem a falar ao mesmo tempo contra o casal, se dirigindo a Sirius e Regulus como se Remus sequer existisse e enquanto o mundo desabava, Orion caminhou lentamente até a porta, escancarando ela, apontando para Remus e dizendo um sonoro: - Cai fora!

Regulus estava sendo bombardeado por mil perguntas de Rudolphus sobre seu emprego, mas ele percebeu o que seu pai fizera e se manifestou imediatamente:

- Agora, espere apenas um momento, pai! Vocês são minha família, mas vocês estão na minha casa. Sirius e Remus são meus convidados, e eles não vão a lugar algum. Essa não é sua casa, e sua autoridade não vale nada aqui.

Imediatamente, as conversas se silenciaram; ninguém havia presenciado Regulus falar com os pais nesse tom. Sirius olhou para o irmão com orgulhosa surpresa, e o próprio Regulus parecia amedrontado, como se tivesse falado sem pensar.

Orion parecia apenas irritado, e falou com o máximo de calma que pode:

- Olhe o tom que você usa comigo, garoto.

- Enquanto eu aprecio a sua defesa, Regulus, eu acredito que é melhor eu ir. - disse Remus, friamente, dirigindo-se para fora. Sirius olhou para o irmão com apreensão, e então seguiu Remus.

Quando eles estavam quase saindo, Regulus os alcançou:

- Remus, Sirius, por favor, não vão.

- Reg, eu sinto muito, mas você viu o que eles disseram...

- Eu vi, e é justamente por isso que eu quero que você fique! Sempre foi difícil para mim me impor para eles, mas sem você junto é impossível. É meu aniversário, eu não quero estar sozinho com eles. Eu quase nunca lhe peço nada Sirius, mas, por favor. - Regulus estava com uma expressão séria e solene, mas havia uma quase desesperação em seu tom.

- Maninho eu sinto muito, mas não dá...

Sirius olhou e Remus já aguardava do lado de fora.

- Eu te amo e você conhece nossa família... Sabemos lidar com eles, mas não posso jogar Remus aos leões, isso seria cruel.

No jardim a família já se espalhava com gritos de acusação e Sirius aproveitou a confusão em que a cabeça do irmão se encontrava para se retirar rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

Do lado de fora Remus o recebeu com um abraço totalmente aliviado por não ter que ir para casa sozinho depois desse momento de caos. Já tinha uma idéia muito clara do que a família de Sirius pensava sobre o relacionamento dos dois, mas o desgaste emocional que eles eram capazes de causar era algo único.

Beijou o rosto de Sirius agradecendo em silêncio, deixando que aquele gesto de carinho falasse por ele e Sirius ainda o segurando em um abraço aproveitou para acariciar seu rosto com os lábios, até que as bocas se encontrassem em um beijo apaixonado, que fazia com que todos os gritos vindos de dentro do jardim se perdessem naquela doce sensação.

- Vem, eu preciso tirar você daqui...

Sirius disse dando um último beijo em Remus, puxando ele até o carro. Os dois entraram e ficaram em silêncio enquanto Sirius dirigia até chegar à orla. Quando chegaram à praia perto das pedras, Sirius parou o carro e desceu deixando que Remus o seguisse e dando as mãos os dois subiram nas pedras e se deitaram na rocha fria admirando a luz da lua.

Deitado Sirius suspirou apertando com carinho a mão de Remus.

- Não queria ter deixado meu irmão naquela situação, isso tudo é tão complicado...

- Eu sei que não. Eu também não queria, eu me importo muito com o Regulus... Mas não parece ser possível pra mim ficar em uma sala com o resto da sua família.

- Isso não é possível nem pra mim - Sirius disse, melancolicamente, deitando sua mão unida com a de Remus ao lado de seus corpos próximos - E estou começando a achar que é difícil até pro Regulus. Ele ficou chateado comigo, vou ter que fazer alguma coisa pra ele.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Remus comentou:

- Eu preferiria que não houvesse a luz da lua, sabe.

- Eu nunca vou entender o seu problema com a lua. Geralmente, as pessoas acham que ela é romântica, ou ao menos bonita.

- Eu tinha pesadelos quando eu era criança... O conteúdo hoje me é meio disforme, mas o trauma permaneceu - comentou Remus, distraidamente. O silêncio logo se instaurou entre eles.

Sorrindo Sirius rolou, se colocando por cima de Remus.

- Então não pense na lua, pense em mim... Não olhe pra lua, olhe pra mim.

A simplicidade daquela ideia fez Remus sorrir também e ele abraçou Sirius acariciando suas costas deixando que os olhares se encontrassem e se perdessem um no outro.

- Nada pode nos separar Remus...

- Nem a lua?

- Nem os Black...

Dizendo isso os dois sorriram iniciando um beijo completamente apaixonado até que só os dois existissem e nada mais.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Sirius aproveitou-se da momentânea desorientação de Remus e beijou seu pescoço, mordendo-o com um pouco de força. Remus arqueou suas costas, o que o fez sentir uma dor aguda e praguejar.

- Você sabe, eu não tenho mais vinte anos. E mesmo que eu tivesse, deitado em cima de pedras nunca foi minha posição favorita para uns amassos.

Sirius rolou os olhos dramaticamente, mas saiu de cima de Remus, permitindo que esse se sentasse. Assim que ele o fez, Sirius não deu oportunidade de ele falar novamente, apenas o puxou para perto, quase fazendo com que Remus quase se sentasse em seu colo, e novamente beijou-o apaixonadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** o foco desse capítulo é Snape/Luna, e um pouco da amizade Snape e Lily. E esse capítulo tem o primeiro NC-17, ou seja, cenas descritivas de sexo.

A vida de Snape nunca fora fácil. Desde pequeno enfrentara problemas, sendo forçado a crescer e a amadurecer muito mais rápido do que uma criança de sua idade deveria. O relacionamento conturbado dos pais, os colegas na escola sempre lhe importunando e o considerando 'esquisito', o isolamento.

Snape tivera que aprender a agir duramente para poder sobreviver, ou teria sucumbido. Mas ele não considerava sua infância e adolescência jogadas no lixo, pois havia um fator, ou melhor, uma pessoa que amenizara tudo; Lily Evans.

Snape conhecera Lily quando ainda era criança, e apesar de não saber naquele momento, ele se apaixonara imediatamente por ela. Durante toda a sua adolescência ela foi sua única amiga de verdade, a única que continuou com ele durante o tempo todo. Mas infelizmente para ele, Lily nunca o vira como nada mais como um amigo.

O tempo passou sem a situação mudar muito; Snape se formara, e se tornou um instrutor de patinação, e Lily, uma botânica. Snape nunca tivera muitas esperanças, mas quando Lily Evans se tornara Lily_ Potter_, o que restava de esperança em si morrera. Durante anos, ele assistira Lily ser feliz com seu marido e seu filho, desejando ter sido ele estar ao lado dela.

Snape amara Lily por muitos anos. De certa forma, ele achava que nunca a deixaria de amar; ela sempre teria um lugar em seu coração.

Porém ele não poderia sofrer para sempre por alguém que nunca o iria querer, então aos poucos ele foi se conformando, aceitando e até desejando apenas a amizade de Lily.

Essa revelação lhe surpreendera. Ele amava Lily há tanto tempo que lhe parecia algo desconhecido não amá-la. Algo a se descobrir.

Foi nessa época que Snape começara a trabalhar com uma nova aluna, Luna Lovegood. Ela era muito jovem - apenas dezoito anos - e com um talento incrível, além de uma personalidade encantadora. Ela lhe chamara a atenção como nenhum aluno antes, e ele se viu cada vez mais voltado para ela.

Achava até estranho que Luna não tivesse namorado, sendo uma pessoa tão simpática, além dos seus atributos físicos é claro. De qualquer forma se aproximar dela dessa forma não seria uma coisa boa a fazer, a diferença de idade entre os dois era muito grande e provavelmente ela sequer o via da mesma forma que ele a enxergava.

Agora era hora de pensar apenas no lado profissional, Luna estava nas vésperas de um torneio importantíssimo e ele já estava com a mala pronta para encontra-la na rodoviária de onde pegariam o ônibus até o aeroporto. Já estava com tudo ok quando o telefone tocou, ele olhou rapidamente decidido a não atender. Era Lily... Ele atendeu... Ela estava tão transtornada na ligação que parecia nem conseguir explicar direito o que estava acontecendo e logo começou a chorar complicando ainda mais a situação.

Snape pediu que ela ficasse calma, tentou explicar que ele precisava sair e logo retornaria, mas ela parecia não ouvir absolutamente nada, e chorando, pediu que ele a encontrasse no centro comercial da pequena cidade, em um restaurante bastante discreto.

Snape respirou fundo por alguns segundos, pensando em dizer que não, que ele não poderia ir. Depois, ridicularizou os seus próprios pensamentos. A quem ele queria enganar? Ele nunca conseguiria ficar em paz se deixasse Lily naquele estado.

Pedindo novamente para Lily se acalmar, ele confirmou que iria se encontrar com ela.

Snape tentou contatar Luna, mas o celular dela estava fora de área. Típico; era difícil conseguir falar com ela por tal aparelho. Decidiu então, tentar resolver a situação o mais rápido possível, e se encaminhou para o local do encontro.

Snape não demorou muito para chegar ao seu destino, e logo começou a procurar por Lily, até que a avistou em uma mesa no canto. Imediatamente seu coração se apertou; Lily estava linda como sempre, mas sua expressão estava tão dolorosa e abatida, como poucas vezes ele a vira. Ele imediatamente se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira, sentando:

- Lily? O que aconteceu?

Lily rapidamente segurou as mãos dele como se pudesse se sentir mais segura assim e abaixou a cabeça quase sem palavras.

- É o James... Severus eu não sei mais o que fazer eu não sei onde nosso casamento vai parar, eu estou muito perdida.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba e Snape até escorregou na cadeira sem saber o que dizer.

- Lily... Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos... Mas você precisa se acalmar você não pode ficar desse jeito cada vez que o James fizer algum absurdo, ele é um egoísta irresponsável, sempre foi.

- Se você me falasse isso há alguns anos atrás eu iria ficar irritadíssima com você, Severus - disse Lily, amargamente - Mas agora eu acho que você tem razão. Eu sempre amei o James, mas ultimamente, ele... - Lily não conseguiu terminar de falar, apenas apertou mais as mãos de Snape.

Snape, por sua vez, estava estupefato. Sim, Lily sempre tivera o hábito de lhe contar seus problemas com o irresponsável do James há anos. Snape realmente não conseguia entender como um homem como James conseguira se casar com uma mulher como Lily. Mas vê-la assim, tão desesperada com o casamento, era novidade.

Sentindo que era inevitável a pergunta, Snape disse:

- Lily... o que foi que James fez dessa vez para você?

- Severus, semana passado foi nosso aniversário de casamento. Nós já andávamos em crise, embora ele pareça nunca reconhecer. No entanto, havíamos combinado de sair juntos de noite. O que ele me faz? Chega em casa cinco horas depois, completamente bêbado e fazendo barulho. Eu não sei nem o que eu pensei na hora, Severus. E o pior, Harry estava lá, assistindo tudo, olhando pra mim preocupado. - disse Lily, pondo o rosto nas mãos.

Snape ficou em silêncio... Como aconselhar sobre gente que ele nem tinha empatia alguma? Apesar de ver o sofrimento de Lily, era difícil dizer que tudo ficaria bem ou que o James a amava ou simplesmente sair em defesa da paz psicológica do Harry.

Discretamente olhos a hora, tinha que sair dali de qualquer maneira ou ia acabar perdendo o ônibus, Luna não merecia isso.

- Lily, eu... eu não sou exatamente um especialista em relacionamentos, então eu não posso te dizer que as coisas vão ficar bem e que tudo vai se acertar no final, porque eu não sei. Você sabe o que eu penso sobre o James, você sabe que eu acho que ele não te merece. Mas eu espero que tudo fique bem, não por ele, porque ele não merece, mas porque eu não quero ver você sofrer, está bem? - disse Snape, apertando as mãos de Lily, vendo-a sorrir minimamente, para seu alívio.

- Você sempre sabe como me acalmar, Severus.

- Fico feliz por isso - disse Snape, tentando sorrir - Lily, eu realmente não gostaria de te deixar assim agora, mas eu realmente preciso ir, eu tenho uma competição para comparecer e tem uma aluna me esperando, eu realmente não posso faltar.

Lily se recompôs enxugando os olhos e o rosto.

- Você tem toda razão eu não posso mesmo ficar assim. E você precisa ir agora! Eu não sabia que você tinha um compromisso, me desculpe...

Lily levantou ao mesmo tempo que Snape e o abraçou muito forte antes que ele pudesse sair se despedindo às pressas e dizendo para ela manter a calma.

Em um minuto estava dentro de um taxi ''voando'' para rodoviária, mas ao descer a plataforma já estava vazia, apenas Luna o esperava, sentada em um banco com uma roupa esportiva lilás. Parecia abandonada e tímida naquela rodoviária velha mas mesmo assim o recebeu com um sorriso tranquilo.

Snape aproximou-se de Luna, querendo fazer a pergunta, mas já sabendo a resposta.

- O ônibus saiu há alguns minutos atrás. - disse Luna, serenamente.

Snape suspirou. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer no momento em que Lily ligara, mas ainda tinha esperanças que isso não fosse o caso.

- Sinto muito, Luna. Eu sei que deveria ter chegado a tempo...

- Eu acho que conseguiremos um lugar no próximo ônibus, professor. Só teremos que esperar um pouco. - disse Luna, e apesar da situação, não havia traços de raiva em sua voz.

Snape, sem saber mais o que dizer, sentou-se ao lado de Luna no banco.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por muito tempo, sem nada dizer, até que Luna cansada se deitou no banco com a cabeça na perna do instrutor...

Snape ficou quieto, apenas olhando a menina que estava deitada, de costas para ele, olhando a rodoviária. Com carinho apoiou a mão no ombro dela, como se pedisse desculpas mais uma vez e ela puxou a mão dele ate que chegasse em seus cabelos.

Ele sorriu sutilmente e ficou por um longo tempo acariciando os cabelos macios, deixando que os longos fios dourados se enrolassem entre seus dedos.

A proximidade de uma jovem bonita era algo que não acontecia há muito tempo para Snape. A maior parte dos encontros amorosos de Snape foi uma fracassada tentativa de esquecer Lily, terminando com garotas irritadas e um Snape derrotado.

Mas a sensação agora era diferente. Luna, tão jovem, os cabelos dourados tão macios em sua mão, o calor tão inebriante de seu corpo jovem...

Snape amaldiçoou-se internamente, tentando focalizar seus pensamentos. Ele tinha que ser profissional agora. Ele estavacom uma aluna. A caminho de uma competição. Não era tempo para pensamentos desse tipo.

Mas o silêncio da rodoviária, o cheiro e a proximidade de Luna estavam lhe afetando mais do que um homem da sua idade gostaria de admitir. Sem forças para impedir, ele viu seu corpo demonstrar sinais de seu desejo até então omitido, e ele rezou para os deuses que não acredita para que Luna não percebesse. Distraída como ela era, ele tinha alguma chance.

Depois de um bom tempo ela se virou no banco, ficando na mesma posição, porém agora de frente pra ele... Evidente que pela posição em que se encontrava não pôde deixar de notar o volume que agora havia na calça de Snape...

Parecendo um pouco tensa, olhou pra ele com um sorriso tímido e depois voltou a admirar o volume nada discreto, aproximando um pouco mais o rosto.

A postura de Snape imediatamente endureceu, e ele teve que prender a respiração por alguns segundos para controlar a si mesmo. Quando respirou novamente, foi profundamente, tentando se acalmar, mas a proximidade de Luna tornava tudo mais difícil, tornando o volume de suas calças ainda mais rígido.

- Luna...

- O que professor?...

Ela sussurrou passando a língua pelos lábios e quase por instinto como se não conseguisse controlar a fascinação que sentia, levou a mão até o local... Passando as unhas... Arranhando suavemente por cima do tecido da calça.

Snape teve que controlar um constrangedor gemido que ameaçava sair de sua garganta quando a mão de Luna aproximou-se de sua ereção. Ela mal o tocara, mas só de pensar em seus dedos delicados, porém fortes, as unhas deslizando por cima do tecido da calça onde seu pênis estava dolorosamente preso...

- O que... - Snape parou no meio da frase, pois Luna voltara a explorar sua coberta ereção com as mãos - você está fazendo?

Luna passou a língua pelos lábios novamente abaixando a mão.

- Desculpa professor...

Falou baixinho dando um beijo no sexo de Snape sobre a calça.

- Eu te machuquei?

Snape dessa vez não conseguira segurar o gemido em sua garganta, para seu desgosto. Ele não era mais um adolescente; aquele pensamento era inaceitável.

O que ele deveria fazer agora era repreender Luna e por um fim naquilo antes que as coisas ficassem sérias demais. Ele tinha responsabilidades.

No entanto, a única resposta que Snape conseguira manejar fora um patético aceno negativo de cabeça.

Ela levanta a cabeça olhando nos olhos dele e dando um lindo sorriso, depois volta a olhar pra baixo dando uma pequena mordida no sexo, só pra provocar... Puxando o tecido suavemente e prendendo o botão da calça entre os dentes, soltando apenas pra dizer.

- Mostra pra mim como é.

Snape estava quase ao ponto de ejacular em suas calças, e Luna ainda não havia começado a tocar nele. Foi nessa hora que percebeu que qualquer controle que ele tinha sobre a situação havia voado pela janela, e agora ele teria que aguentar as consequências.

Tentando olhar para Luna fixamente, ele apenas disse:

- Você tem feito um bom trabalho sozinha, até então.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido, mas muito encantador, o mesmo sorriso que costumava dar no pódio depois de vencer uma competição. Colocou só a pontinha da língua para fora, prendendo ela entre os dentes e olhou direto nos olhos dele, pegando as mãos dele e colocando sobre a calça.

Relutante ele abriu o botão e desceu o zíper sem tirar os olhos da garota que observava atentamente. Depois desceu um pouco a cueca para libertar o que sexo que já se encontrava totalmente apertado. Assim que teve espaço, o membro rígido de Snape saltou para fora tocando suavemente o rosto de Luna melando a garota com um líquido transparente.

Ela sorriu e passou os lábios pela glande, sem usar as mãos, dando pequenos beijos molhados e passando a língua, até olhar para ele novamente sorrindo de um jeito naturalmente sensual.

- Me ensina?

Snape tentava não mais focalizar no absurdo da situação, e apenas aproveitar o momento. Fazia meses desde seu último encontro sexual, e ter uma garota linda como Luna fazendo aquelas coisas consigo fazia com que ele perdesse qualquer pensamento racional.

Passando uma das mãos pelo rosto de Luna, pelos lábios sedosos, Snape disse, sua voz mais baixa do que o normal:

- Comece por baixo, e depois você vai...

Snape interrompeu a si mesmo e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando pesadamente ao sentir a língua de Luna começar a tocar seu pênis.

Ela foi lambendo desde a base, subindo muito devagar, passando as mãos pela cintura de Snape e se segurando nele... Quando chegou na glande ele segurou delicadamente os cabelos dourados e com a firmeza daquele toque ela abriu os lábios gemendo baixinho.

Ele a trouxe de encontro a si fazendo com que seu pau tocasse os lábios úmidos e rapidamente ela o sorveu chupando ainda um pouco sem jeito, se segurando no corpo dele com mais força.

Bem devagar ele a movimentou pelos cabelos fazendo um vai e vem muito lento e sutil, deixando que ela encontrasse o próprio ritmo.

Luna começou a fazer movimentos impressivos e circulares com a língua, gemendo baixinho cada vez que o fazia. Snape jogara a cabeça para trás, mas logo recuperou a compostura e voltou a segurar os cabelos de Luna, sem muita força, guiando-a novamente para cima e para baixo. Ele sentia que a qualquer momento poderia explodir de prazer; fazia tanto tempo que ele não vazia isso que quase havia esquecido as sensações.

Ele acariciou o rosto de Luna falando bem baixinho.

- Mais forte...

Então ela fechou os olhos e chupou com força se entregando totalmente e pensando unicamente nele naquele momento e em como ela o havia desejado por tanto tempo... E agora ela o tinha ali, somente para si.

Percebeu uma mudança no corpo dele, quando ele abaixou a cabeça com o rosto um pouco vermelho, ficando com o corpo mais rígido, muito quente.

Quando não pode mais resistir, finalmente começou a gozar em jatos fortes e quentes que se derramavam sobre a língua e garganta de Luna, ela se assustou num primeiro momento e tentou sair, mas ele voltou a segura-la pelo cabelo do mesmo modo firme de antes, fazendo com que ela se acalmasse.

Luna estava com a respiração totalmente ofegante, quase sufocando, sentindo aquele sabor agridoce se espalhando pelo seu paladar, mas era tão delicioso. O momento.

Quando ele finalmente a soltou, a garota rolou no banco se levantando... Com a respiração pesada e a mão na frente dos lábios... Engoliu de uma só vez o liquido viscoso e continuou respirando fundo ali em pé... Um pouco afastada... Tentando se controlar... Em poucos segundos sentiu o liquido voltando numa ânsia de vômito, mas se apoiou na parede da plataforma ainda com a mão sobre os lábios se obrigando a ficar bem. Os cabelos estavam agora despenteados e ululavam suavemente na corrente fria de ar que entrava pela rodoviária.

Quando Snape conseguiu recuperar a habilidade de pensar, após seu orgasmo, ele observou Luna, a expressão ainda corada, os cabelos um pouco espalhados, parecendo estar passando mal, e sentiu uma onda de preocupação. Mas em seguida, ela pareceu ficar bem novamente, então ele relaxou.

Seu pênis voltara a um estado flácido, e sem se importar com o pouco de sêmen ao redor de sua roupa íntima, ele voltou a se vestir, ficando novamente apresentável e tentando entender o que acontecera tão repentinamente. Além do fato de não aparecer ninguém para interrompê-los em um lugar público, o fato de Luna ter tomado a iniciativa... Mas era muita coisa para pensar logo após um orgasmo tão intenso.

Se levantou e foi até Luna a envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso e protetor... Ela se encostou na parede se sentindo confortável e aquecida com a proximidade do corpo dele. Snape a beijou devagar no pescoço e subiu até os lábios sentindo o coração bater muito forte, como há muito tempo não acontecia. Pressionando o corpo dela contra a parede a beijou, completamente dominado pela garota que tinha diante de si. Ela o abraçou puxando ele mais para junto de si, dizendo bem baixinho...

- Fica comigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.:** o foco desse capítulo é Lucius/Regulus, e a relação fraternal de Sirius e Regulus.

**-DD'A-**

Sirius estava se sentindo mal desde o dia anterior e resolveu que não dava mais para adiar uma ida à casa do irmão para um pedido de desculpas.

Quando se levantou já estava de tarde e ele estava sozinho, havia chegado muito tarde em casa e tirou a manhã para dormir. Apenas vestiu qualquer roupa, escovou os dentes e saiu direto para casa de Regulus.

A casa estava às escuras, então ao invés de perder tempo, Sirius apenas abriu a porta usando a chave extra que tinha. Ele andou um pouco pela casa e realmente, Regulus não estava, então ligou a TV e se sentou calmamente na poltrona da sala esperando pelo irmão.

**-DD'A-**

Regulus estava de péssimo humor naquele dia. Lucius não fora trabalhar, ele tivera um dia de serviço mais tedioso e trabalhoso do que o normal, e ele sinceramente preferiria não pensar no dia anterior, no quanto tivera que aguentar sua família por mais duas horas até que todos fossem embora. E ele também não gostaria de pensar em Sirius naquele momento; estava furioso, e mais do que um pouco magoado com o irmão. Não era sempre que ele pedia algo para Sirius, então ele esperara ter uma resposta mais positiva ao pedido que lhe fizera no dia anterior.

Regulus respirou fundo, estacionando seu carro e esperando alguns minutos antes de entrar em casa. Ao chegar à porta da frente, estranhou ao encontrá-la aberta; também estranhou ouvir um barulho de dentro de casa, que logo cessou quando ele entrou.

Regulus dera alguns passos hesitantes, e logo ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Olá, Regulus.

Sem muito orgulho em admitir, Regulus soltara um gritinho de surpresa ao ouvir a voz. Quando, em seguida, reconheceu-a, a surpresa foi substituída por raiva.

- Sirius? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Regulus...

Sirius falou a sério, mas levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Não dificulta as coisas... Eu vim em paz... Quero te pedir desculpas por ontem. - Sirius disse calmamente, enquanto se aproximava devagar, abraçando o irmão ao dizer as ultimas palavras.

- Não queria te deixar sozinho com os leões, mas eu não tive alternativa, eu sinto muito. Eu sei o que você passou ali por minha causa e realmente sinto muito.

Regulus respirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos com força, se permitindo relaxar por alguns segundos nos braços do irmão. Mas após alguns momentos, ele ergueu os braços para os ombros de Sirius e impôs alguma distância entre eles.

- Eu entendo você não querer deixar o Remus sozinho com a nossa família, eu realmente entendo, Sirius. Mas por que você se incomoda se desculpando? Acho que não fez muita diferença pra você ter me deixado sozinho ontem.

- Isso não é verdade. - Sirius disse, a expressão séria - Não é, Regulus. Você e o Remus são adultos e totalmente capazes de defender a si mesmos. Mas eu sei que o Remus é educado demais para ofender a nossa família, mesmo quando eles estão ofendendo a ele abertamente. Por isso eu fui embora com ele ontem. Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar sozinho com eles também, mas você é o filho favorito deles. Eles não vão te ofender do jeito que eles ofendem o Remus. Mas eu realmente senti muito em te deixar sozinho ontem.

Regulus deu uma risada amarga, antes de responder:

- _'Filho favorito'_. Não exatamente. Eles sempre gostaram mais de você, mas você foi a decepção deles. Então eles põem todas as expectativas em mim. Foi um inferno ficar com eles ontem depois de você sair. As coisas que eles dizem...

Regulus se interrompeu ainda irritado demais para elaborar melhor o que gostaria de dizer e Sirius ficou por um bom tempo apenas olhando o irmão, estudando o comportamento estranhamente alterado.

- Regulus... Existe alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

Tocou o ombro do irmão inclinando a cabeça como se incentivasse Regulus a falar.

- Eu... Realmente tenho uma coisa pra te contar Sirius... Mas por tudo que você fez comigo me largando ali sozinho depois de eu ter defendido você... Vocês dois! Eu não vou aceitar críticas.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até finalmente dizer:

- Maninho... O que eu preciso fazer pra você me desculpar?

Regulus estudou a situação por um momento. Ele ainda estava irritadíssimo com o irmão, mas era difícil permanecer completamente zangado com Sirius por muito tempo. Mesmo distante da família, Sirius sempre tentara ajudá-lo e protegê-lo.

Mas isso não impedia que Regulus usasse a situação a seu favor:

- Muito bem - disse Regulus, com um suspiro - Eu te desculpo se quando eu contar aquilo que eu queria te contar, você não me criticar. Você pode não gostar, mas eu não quero que você brigue comigo por causa disso.

Sirius estreitou os olhos:

- Regulus...

Regulus também estreitou os olhos.

- Prometa, Sirius, ou nada feito.

Eles se encararam fixamente por alguns segundos, até que Sirius, exasperado, revirou os olhos:

- Certo! Eu prometo.

Regulus andou em círculos tentando achar as melhores palavras pro que tinha a dizer, mas era quase impossível. Por fim suspirou e se virou de frente para Sirius, olhando nos olhos dele e dizendo.

- Eu estou namorando...

Sirius finalmente soltou a respiração que nem havia percebido que estava prendendo.

- Tanta coisa pra isso?!

- Namorando... Um homem Sirius!

A cara de surpresa de Sirius não poderia ser maior.

- Estou namorando LuciusMolfoy!

A expressão de Sirius, de surpresa, em um instante passou para horror.

- O QUÊ? - foi à primeira coisa que Sirius conseguiu manejar...

- Sirius...

- Lucius, Regulus! Lucius! Marido da Narcissa, pai do Draco...

- Sirius...

- ...de todas as centenas de pessoas que você poderia namorar...

- Sirius, você prometeu! - gritou Regulus irritado, como ele costumava gritar quando tinha cinco anos e Sirius comia todas as balas sozinho, após prometer que guardaria algumas para ele.

Sirius virou-se de costas, apoiando as mãos na mesinha do centro da sala e respirando longa e pausadamente. Quando ele virou-se de novo, estava com a expressão mais controlada.

- Certo, eu não vou nem mencionar o fato de aparentemente você ser gay ou bissexual e nunca ter me dito nada. Eu não vou falar nada sobre o Malfoy. _Ainda_. Mas você vai _agora_ se sentar comigo e contar como tudo isso aconteceu, desde o começo. Eu sei que vocês trabalham juntos, mas isso é tudo que eu sei.

Regulus foi até o sofá e se sentou falando com sinceridade.

- Como você sabe, nós nos conhecemos no trabalho. Começamos conversando o essencial, falando apenas assuntos profissionais, mas com o tempo começamos a ficar amigos, principalmente quando ficamos no mesmo setor... E essa amizade foi virando um sentimento maior, que no começo eu não entendia, ele também não entendia. Mas nós estamos juntos agora... É isso. Estamos descobrindo juntos esse sentimento novo.

Sirius ouviu em silêncio. Quando Regulus terminou, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, visivelmente tentando se controlar.

- Vocês estão se _conhecendo_.

- É. - disse Regulus, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Nós conhecemos o Lucius Malfoy desde o colegial, Regulus. Costumávamos desprezar ele, o que só aumentou quando ele casou com a Narcissa. O que aconteceu pra mudar isso?

- _"Nós"_ não desprezávamos ele, Sirius. _Você_ desprezava. Eu nunca realmente tive a chance de conhecer ele antes. Eu sou solteiro, ele está separado da Cissa. Somos adultos e responsáveis por nós mesmos, e estamos nos vendo. - disse Regulus, com firmeza.

- Certo - disse Sirius, com uma risada sem humor - Regulus, você pensou nas consequências disso, no seu trabalho e na nossa família?

- Não seja um hipócrita - disse Regulus, acusadoramente - Não me venha falar de _consequências para a família_, não você. Não você que fugiu de casa aos 16 anos, que foi morar com um _homem_, não apenas um homem, mas um homem que você sabia que nossa família iria desprezar, não você que decidiu ser fotógrafo e não um homem de negócios como o resto da nossa respeitável família. Não você.

- É exatamente por isso que estou te falando isso - disse Sirius, a expressão fechada - Eu não quero que você passe pelas mesmas coisas que eu tive que passar com eles, Regulus. Ainda mais por uma pessoa desprezível igual ao Malfoy e...

- Sirius, cale a boca, por favor. E quer saber? Eu quero ficar sozinho. Você pode ir embora? - disse Regulus, tentando controlar seu temperamento e falhando.

Sirius olhou duramente para ele, e após alguns momentos, disse:

- Certo, eu vou, eu também preciso pensar sobre isso. Só te deixo uma coisa clara, Regulus; eu _não _gosto disso. Eu não gosto do Malfoy, e eu vou matar o cretino se um dia ele fizer algo pra te magoar. Eu não gosto dessa relação, e espero sinceramente que você encontre outra pessoa. Mas quero que você saiba que, se essa situação vier à tona e todos se virarem contra você, você pode contar comigo. Você pode sempre contar comigo. Eu posso odiar o Malfoy, mas você sempre será meu irmãozinho e eu sempre vou te apoiar e tentar te proteger.

A expressão de Regulus permaneceu neutra, mas ele murmurou algo parecido com um _"Obrigado"_, e Sirius rapidamente saiu pela porta da frente. Ele esperou a porta se fechar antes de jogar suas chaves na parede, se sentindo ainda mais frustrado do que se sentira durante o dia.

**-DD'A-**

Hoje era o dia de folga de Lucius, e depois de passar o dia resolvendo alguns assuntos com Draco o deixou na casa de Narcissa e se dirigiu à casa de Regulus correndo um pouco mais do que o normal.

Quando chegou em frente à residência, desceu do carro e se dirigiu diretamente à porta, batendo três vezes ao invés de tocar a campainha.

Regulus havia acabado de sair do banho e estava se vestindo. Antes que pudesse colocar a camiseta, ouviu baterem em sua porta. Suprimindo uma corrente de palavrões, Regulus pegou a primeira camiseta que encontrou. Naquele horário não podia ser nenhum vendedor. Ele só esperava que não fosse Sirius. Ele não estava com cabeça para mais discussões.

Mas ele se lembrou que o irmão provavelmente entraria direto, ao invés de bater, como uma pessoa normal faria. Fazendo uma nota mental de perguntar a Sirius como diabos ele tinha uma cópia da chave de sua casa, Regulus foi atender a porta.

Ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Lucius, Regulus sentiu-se aliviado, mas foi sem a habitual emoção que tinha quando encontrava Lucius que ele o saudou:

- Oh, é você. Vamos, entre.

- _Oh_, sou eu. - Lucius disse antes de entrar, imitando a expressão de Regulus. Entrou na sala olhando em volta, mas tudo parecia normal, então balançou os ombros e se sentou no sofá.

- Vem cá...

Falou com um sorriso de segundas intenções indicando com o olhar um lugar no sofá bem próximo a ele.

Regulus tentou suprimir sua irritação e sorrir; afinal, Lucius estava em sua casa. Não era sempre que isso acontecia.

Quando Lucius sentou-se e o chamou para se sentar ao seu lado, Regulus foi, mas sua postura irritada não passou despercebida por Lucius:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A voz baixa e suave de Lucius lhe acalmou por um momento, mas Regulus ainda estava se sentindo irritado, então ele respondeu, quase rudemente:

- Sim, sim, não se preocupe com isso.

Lucius foi para mais perto... Passando um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Regulus.

- Conta pra mim...

Falou com carinho aproximando o rosto e beijando o pescoço do namorado.

- Eu quero saber de tudo.

Regulus suspirou fundo, inclinando-se no abraço de Lucius. Ele e Lucius estavam juntos há pouco tempo, mas Lucius já tinha esse incrível poder reconfortante sobre ele.

- Ontem foi meu aniversário... Eu havia convidado o Sirius e o Remus, mas a minha família apareceu no meio de tudo e... Bom, você conhece a minha família tão bem como eu. Foi um desastre. O Sirius e o Remus foram embora, e eu tive que aturar eles sozinhos.

- Sinto muito, Regulus. Mas isso foi tudo?

Regulus respirou fundo, esperando um pouco antes de continuar:

- Agora à noite, o Sirius veio até aqui, se desculpar comigo. Nós conversamos e... Eu contei pra ele sobre nós. - disse Regulus, mordendo o lábio, incerto de como Lucius reagiria.

Lucius escondeu a custo a expressão de surpresa, não imaginava que tudo fosse ser revelado assim tão rápido, ainda mais pro Sirius que certamente se acharia no direito de se meter em tudo dali pra frente.

- Regulus... Não vou dizer que estou radiante com isso. Não gosto que se metam na minha vida e sei que Sirius vai querer fazer isso a todo custo.

Falou com um tom muito sério, mas logo em seguida abriu um sorriso.

- Mas todos teriam mesmo que saber qualquer hora não é?

Regulus soltou a respiração que havia prendido, aliviado pela reação de Lucius.

- Desculpe, Lucius, eu sei que eu devia ter falado com você antes, ainda mais por ser o Sirius, você não gostar dele e ele não gostar de você, mas... Ele é meu irmão, a única pessoa da minha família que realmente se importa comigo, independente do que eu faça ou pense. Mas sim, em uma hora, todos teriam que saber.

- Eu apenas espero que seu irmão não resolva contar para outras pessoas. Essa é uma notícia que eu preciso dar com calma para o Draco e eu ainda devo uma explicação à Narcissa.

- Sirius não vai contar a ninguém, ele não faria isso comigo. - disse Regulus, em absoluta confiança - Mas eu entendo que você queira contar pessoalmente para eles... Em algum dia. - terminou Regulus.

Rindo, Lucius deu uma mordida carinhosa no rosto de Regulus se impondo de modo que o outro não vê alternativa se não ir se deitando conforme ele fica por cima.

- Você precisa aprender a esperar Regulus, e eu vou ensinar a você...


End file.
